


【Markchan】CoCo计划

by mashanfreshmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashanfreshmilk/pseuds/mashanfreshmilk
Summary: 李马克盗用了李东赫的数据。





	【Markchan】CoCo计划

00  
  
转化进度：100%   
  
确认合成？Yes or No？  
  
李马克呆呆看着屏幕，不知道该不该按下去。  
  
他整个人都快埋进沙发里，半幅躯体像震后坍塌的废墟。身后落地窗的窗帘堪堪拉了一半，不时有飞行器在高楼间轻盈滑落，却如蝇虫发出嗡嗡的吵闹声。光子大厦之间架起巨大的电子投屏，可口可乐的巨幅广告中一群男孩跳着激烈而古怪的舞蹈，为首那位有一头复古的、幼狮鬃毛样的粉色卷发，眼神强烈，直直倒下那一刻恰好正对着李马克公寓的落地窗。  
  
但他无暇关心。  
  
事情进行的很顺利，只需他轻轻按下Yes。  
  
可是那也意味着...他没法回头了。  
  
——罢了。  
  
李马克慢慢闭上双眼，破罐破摔似的按下他演练了无数遍的选择。  
  
Mission Complete.  
  
合成的电子音提醒。  
  
一阵单调的滴滴声后，客厅顶的成像仪顺着定制轨道开始缓缓滑动，李马克恍惚睁开眼，他有双大而圆的眼睛，此刻布满血丝，死死盯着成像仪的红点。  
  
绳索拉开，开启成像，投影完毕。  
  
...没反应？失败了？他的手握成拳，又倏地一松。  
  
“马克哥哥？”有个男孩的声音在他身后响起。  
  
他扭头，力度之大好像要把自己脖子扭断。  
  
“你怎么了？”  
  
等他看清身后时又猛地后退，如同笨拙赛跑的乌龟，差点没四脚朝天翻进沙发中。  
  
无怪他。那个男孩悄无声息的出现在身后，俯下身与他眼观鼻，鼻观心，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇差那么一点就能咬住。男孩有一头棕色的、软软的卷发，脸颊有点肉感，歪着头，用亮晶晶的眼睛打量着他。  
  
——但他怎么没穿衣服？  
  
李马克连脖子都火辣辣往外散出粉红的热气，撑着海绵垫往外爬，他手忙脚乱想捂眼睛，却又忍不住偷瞄眼前的男孩：噢他的皮肤果然是蜜色，虽然比我矮一点但是腿真的修长而充满弹性，还有那里真的很显眼——该死的李马克你在想什么？  
  
最后如同发条错乱的八音盒小人，这也不对那也不对，独自真挚地慌乱。  
  
“...你等等！”拧紧发条回过神，李马克大喊一声，以一种单身女性路遇色狼的防御姿态跳起来阻拦眼前人进一步的行动。  
  
男孩站起身，赤裸舒展的身体有种奇怪的诱惑。他背光而立，身后光子大厦高耸入云，整齐排列的玻璃幕墙像鱼鳞般怒张出窥探的眼，黑沉沉一片风雨欲来。  
  
李马克慌忙扑上前拉上窗帘。  
  
他转身一步步走向男孩，胸腔里好似有一群普氏野马在踏蹄奔跑，明明心脏被撞击地鲜血满溢热意昂扬，偏偏脚步沉重步伐疲软，连手都在颤抖。  
  
男孩直直看向他，光裸的肩膀在昏暗的室内静静散发出天使般圣洁的光芒。  
  
李马克向对方敞开双臂，那是一个拥抱示好的前奏。  
  
他也不知道自己为什么会伸手。  
  
最终收紧，握拳，颓然地放下。  
  
01  
  
“马克哥今天怎么看起来精神不太好的样子？”  
  
一杯咖啡稳稳放在马克的办公桌上，漂亮的拉花做成爱心对着睡眼惺忪的李马克微笑，哐当哐当满溢出卡布奇诺的香味。  
  
来人带着圆圆金丝眼镜，趴在李马克的格子间板上露出笑眯眯的半张脸，实习生的名牌在胸前打晃，李马克近视再严重也看得清“李东赫”那个大写加粗的名字。  
  
“啊...呃...那个...昨天睡太晚了。”他慌张地抬头，想着接过咖啡杯道谢，胳膊肘一抬“啪”的碰倒笔架，铅笔骨碌碌滚了满桌满地，李马克急忙站起身撅屁股翻找，又撞翻了键盘上一直放着的摸秃了毛的泰迪小熊。  
  
“马克呀——”路过的金道英同样托着杯咖啡，边看这边的兵荒马乱边指点江山，“还是这么毛手毛脚，要早点休息才行啊，年轻人，不能太拼命。”  
  
“道英哥不也是年轻人吗？”李东赫立刻也蹲下身帮着李马克找笔，甜甜的、雀跃的嗓音就像把小锤子，咚咚咚锤得李马克口干舌燥。  
  
“啊啊，没关系，我自己来就行——”  
  
“啊！找到了。”  
  
“在这里。”  
  
李马克和李东赫同时把手伸向滚坐在格子间缝隙里的一只素描铅笔。  
  
李东赫灵巧地把笔攥进手里，李马克来迟了一步，手刚好覆盖住李东赫的手背。  
  
他的手好软好温暖——传递出热卡布奇诺的残余温度，李马克像被电到一样，飞速缩回手，跌坐在地傻乎乎的挠着后脑勺，“不好意思......”  
  
“没关系啦。”李东赫挥舞着抓笔的手，毫不在意地眨了眨眼，翻身站起，哗啦啦把笔倒回笔筒，还给李马克的小熊正了姿势，抚平它鼻尖的褶皱，“马克哥看来要好好休息呀，我就不打扰你啦。”  
  
“哦，哦。”李马克不知道自己脸红了没有，死命低着头避免跟李东赫视线交触。他起身拉开座椅，手心仍然热得发烫，胸口还在咚咚跳个不停。  
  
李东赫是不是给他施了什么魔法？  
  
李马克喉结上下滚动一圈，“东赫，那个，”他叫住那个雀跃的身影，“上次的数..数据调查问卷，表格我发你邮箱了，记得下班前填好。”  
  
“没问题！”李东赫比了个OK的手势，抱着咖啡杯跑回自己的工位上，干劲满满，是个合格实习生的模样。  
  
他真的好可爱。李马克着迷的盯着那个圆圆后脑勺看了好一会儿。  
  
他看着李东赫把手机夹在肩膀之间“嗯嗯”的点头默记，西瓜条纹的便利贴贴满了半张电脑屏幕，又忽的站起身抱着文件夹去找经理签字，那头棕色的，软软的头发迎风跑出一圈翘起，他的身体修长如竹节，灰色西装在腰处合贴地收拢出一小块弧线。  
  
李马克眼前仿佛又浮现出那个带着淡淡光芒的身影。  
  
他猛地闭上眼。  
  
心中的野马又开始肆意奔跑。  
  
半晌才把视线转回自己的电脑上。那里杂乱地记录着程序语句和人物动线模拟，人物的侧脸像只小小熊仔，隐在一片杂乱中几乎很难被发现。  
  
他点开李东赫发来的邮件，文件下载传输几乎在眨眼之间。  
  
按下保存键的时候突然呼吸急促，就好像...他在做坏事一样。  
  
所以他踩点下班的时候才会那样落荒而逃，怀揣着巨大的秘密和宝藏，背离毫不知情的同门。  
  
前台两个年轻妹妹正在低声讨论项目组的李马克莫名介于男孩与男人之间的风情有多么迷人，浑然不知她们讨论的主角刚刚沉默地路过。  
  
西装外套甚至还搭在瘦削的手臂上。右手的草莓甜筒咬了一半，缓缓坍塌成一团黏腻的粉色液体。  
  
——那是下班前李东赫在办公室里上蹿下跳点外卖的附赠品。  
  
“马克哥是这里除了我之外最小的，这个甜筒其他哥哥别抢哦，尤其是泰容哥，不能再吃甜食了！小心蛀牙！”李东赫把甜筒往李马克眼前一杵，理很直气够壮，把人吓得瞳孔地震了好一会儿。  
  
127项目组办公室里发出阵阵愉悦的笑声，以被控诉吃甜食的李泰容为首，上来捏一把乖乖小东赫的肉脸颊。  
  
李东赫算是他们办公室里调节气氛的开心果，很难想象如果缺了这么一个充满活力的实习生他们项目组会是怎样死气沉沉的情景。  
  
尤其是在连续两个大型Project开发的压力之下。  
  
李马克目前供职于Neo Culture Technology 有限公司，这家大型公司主攻文化市场，将前沿科技与娱乐文化相结合，号称要Neo，更要创新。  
  
他们项目组主要负责Virtual Reality3D人像技术，李马克作为核心成员之一，加浓美式当水喝，办公室里常备睡袋和枕头，整年下来忙的脸颊都瘦到凹陷。  
  
一直都说项目组缺谁都不能缺李马克。  
  
勤恳努力、踏实听话的帅小伙儿谁不喜欢，年终总结会慈眉善目的老板都爱揽着他站在C位合影。  
  
所以李马克舔着粉色冰淇淋球，在一众哥哥的关心下杀出重围，请求准点下班的理由也很顺理成章，临走时还能听到李东赫清脆的笑声在门内轰隆隆地响。  
  
他其实不太习惯这种氛围。  
  
那样会让他的笨拙无所遁形。  
  
02  
  
输入编码：000606  
  
激活成功。  
  
李马克在自己的单身公寓门口徘徊，在手持设备上输入之后看到成功的字样反而不敢上前，徘徊了许久直到楼上热吻的小情侣用连体婴的姿势挤上来丢出警惕的眼神。  
  
自己到底在逃避什么呢？  
  
他缓缓的吐出一口浊气，抬起头直视门前的虹膜锁。  
  
吻合，正确，解锁，开门，关门。  
  
“马克哥哥，你的眼睛好红，没有休息好吗？”还是那个男孩子的声音，关切而焦急，跟他吃的草莓甜筒似的，甜甜的，凉凉的。  
  
“我不累。”李马克下意识回答，他按了按玄关上方的总开关，“你怎么开启的？”  
  
“你开门的时候。”男孩子的声音带着些炫耀的意味，客厅东南角的监控摄像的红点悄无声息的转了转，对准了李马克略显憔悴的脸。“虹膜锁连通电路会产生信号。”  
  
“...啊，那，那很棒啊。”李马克不知怎地每次面对这个声音讲话都结巴的很，他换上棉绒拖鞋噼里啪啦走向厨房。  
  
“嘿嘿，谢谢夸奖啦！”对方声音雀跃的像只长毛兔在草地上弹跳，“哦，你想喝点什么？”冰箱在李马克还未走近时自动打开，“西瓜汁？还是咖啡？”  
  
监控摄像的红点又转了一圈，底座发出机械的“滴”的一声。  
  
“呃...我自己来就好。”李马克犹豫了一会儿，直到冰箱在滴滴的尖叫警告他打开时间过长，略过装着西瓜汁的细颈口玻璃瓶和凝了层薄薄冰霜的xtarbucks商标的美式咖啡，最后攥紧了那瓶铝制的红色可口可乐。  
  
冰箱门在他缩回手的之后关上。  
  
“对了马克哥哥，你还没给我起名字呢。”  
  
那个男孩又出现了。  
  
他蹲在客厅沙发旁的地板上，小小的一只仰着头望向李马克，一脸求表扬求夸奖的模样，要是身后有个小尾巴肯定得摇上天。  
  
——还是没穿衣服。  
  
李马克半口可乐在嘴里咕嘟咕嘟翻着气泡，转头看到这幅情景差点没连连人带可乐翻倒在地板上。  
  
“喂喂喂，你等等——”他边皱着眉咳嗽，边翻找着什么。  
  
“马克哥哥你没事吧？”  
  
“我没事。”  
  
李马克掏出存储卡嵌进一根电子笔的卡槽，滴滴滴数据读取完毕后他在面前投出的面板上飞速选择了几个参数。  
  
这才松了口气似的抬起头。  
  
面前的男孩歪着头看他，带着圆圆金丝眼镜，穿着一身很是贴合的灰西装，就像个初入职场的小菜鸟。  
  
“嗯，你叫...”李马克把那几个字在嘴边滚了一圈，对上男孩天真的眼神，还是咽了回去。  
  
“CoCo.”  
  
他垂下眼，不敢看眼前这个跟李东赫长得一模一样的男孩子。  
  
“你叫CoCo.”  
  
03  
  
李马克也不知道为什么会变成这样。  
  
CoCo计划是他们项目组下个年度的企划之一，早在构想雏形出现时李马克就拿到了核心程序。  
  
——毕竟有一半脚本都是他编写的。  
  
他原本只是出于严谨态度在家运行脚本测试容错率，在为脸部建模数据头疼的时候，恰逢李东赫空降来他们项目组实习。  
  
金道英那天忙着去年会汇报，实习生的接待工作就落在瞪圆眼睛一脸懵逼的李马克身上。  
  
“你就是马克哥吗！上次第七感系列的VR形象超级火的！”李东赫是个笑起来很甜的男孩子，星星眼抓着李马克的手热情到对方连连后退，完全无法适应，“能跟马克哥和大家一个项目组我真的很开心！”  
  
男孩的手很温暖，整个人就像个小太阳一样，随时随地散发着光芒。  
  
他不敢用力握着，匆匆跟李东赫碰了碰手就回到座位。  
  
道英哥给他的传真恰好在桌面蹦出来。  
  
他鬼使神差地打印了一份。  
  
李东赫的体检报告。  
  
“马克哥哥，你在干什么？”  
  
CoCo在李马克背后，睁着好奇的眼，看李马克皱着眉头传输数据。  
  
“我在扩充你的媒体库...东...CoCo你等一等。”  
  
“哦。”男孩坐在沙发上一晃一晃，自动过滤他听不懂的东西。  
  
李马克在扫描李东赫发给他的调查问卷。  
  
问卷只是幌子，但是李东赫很认真地在填写性格爱好取向，甚至连小时候被狗追着咬了三条街这种事情都要洋洋洒洒写三行。  
  
李马克心里涌出一阵又一阵的愧疚感，他在偷偷窃取有关李东赫的一切。  
  
他感觉自己就是个小偷。  
  
CoCo在他身后无忧无虑地哼MJ的歌，接收了新数据之后他变得更加闹腾。  
  
“马克哥马克哥，别看电子屏啦。”CoCo在他眼前不断闪现，要么趴在地板上，要么站到落地窗前，成像仪的轨道都因此发出高速运转的散热声。  
  
“看我看我，电子屏有我好看吗？”黏人小熊在李马克面前做鬼脸，眼神晶亮。“陪我玩陪我玩！CoCo真的——好无聊！”  
  
真的好真实。  
  
李马克那瞬间甚至想伸手抚摸对方的头发，看他会不会露出享受的表情？甚至还会反过来假装蹭他的手心？  
  
明明知道眼前只是投影而已。  
  
他讪讪地收回手，“东...咳咳，CoCo,我们一起看电影好不好？”  
  
“好啊！马克哥哥想看什么？”  
  
Purpose. 这是李东赫在问卷上填写的近期最想看的电影。  
  
“嗯...Purpose行不行？”CoCo鼓着脸颊问。  
  
兼容性问答，通过。  
  
李马克点头。  
  
“好。”  
  
04  
  
最近127项目组的研发进入了瓶颈。  
  
企划被上面打下来，理由是创新性不够，要永远领先大众接受度才能保证产品不被同质化。  
  
所以到底要怎么创新？  
  
给VR人物搞复古洗剪吹造型？全体穿五颜六色的皮裤？再设计复杂的动线动作？联通更智能的语音对话？项目组每天为此愁白头，每个人都挂着可大可小的黑眼圈，肉眼可见的消瘦。  
  
李马克也不例外，连去茶水间接点水都是可贵的休息时间。  
  
“再等等吧。”茶水间的门虚掩着，李马克刚准备伸手推门，听到这个声音愣住了。  
  
李东赫抱着双腿蜷成小小的一团，嘴角下撇，脸上落寞的挂了一层夕阳光，他头顶桌上的咖啡机滴滴答答漏出深褐色的汁水，整个人就好像耗尽了所有的热量。  
  
他从未见过李东赫露出那般脆弱。  
  
“最近很忙...我一直在跟进这个项目。”他右手无意识抠着衬衣下摆的线头，“挺累的......”  
  
“我也想你。”他勉强露出一个很淡的笑容，对着手机听筒轻轻“啾”了一下，“下次见。”  
  
李马克低下头，久久握着门把手。  
  
原来...东赫已经有喜欢的人了啊。  
  
他甚至能看清李东赫挂断电话后把手机反扣在心口，右手中指上素白的戒指微微反光。  
  
那个人会是什么样子？他的心里翻滚着奇异的情绪，就好像刚刚编写完的程序被打乱重组成看不懂的乱码，搅得人心焦火燥。  
  
一个帅气的男人或者是一个可爱的女孩？李东赫跟他讲话的时候声音都充满了依恋，他听过很多次李东赫用黏糊糊的尾音撒娇，但都不是这样的。  
  
不知为何.....还有点悲伤。  
  
他好想冲进去，把他拥抱在怀里，努力讲一点好笑的笑话，做逗趣的鬼脸，只想让他...不要那么伤心。  
  
但他不能，他只能又装作面无表情的样子回到他的格子间，听前面廷祐哥和泰一哥争辩那套皮裤要采用什么配色，他们甚至在考虑苏格兰围裙和爆炸头的适配性；道英哥在为隔壁Dream组研发仿真玩具导致三个人过度劳累倒进医院生气，并且不断碎碎念告诫他们注意身体。  
  
一切好像没什么不同。  
  
他抬头看到李东赫又跟没事人一样推门进来，四处分送咖啡，复印文件，跑起来像阵风，还是大家的小太阳。  
  
那样温暖，那样遥远。  
  
05  
  
李马克做了个梦。  
  
梦里他追逐着一轮...太阳。  
  
太阳很大，很圆，远看泛着流动的光芒，很像他早晨打在不粘锅里用筷子翻面的鸡蛋，黄灿灿流淌的蛋黄铺满了整面。  
  
他眯着眼逆风奔跑，鼓胀的风灌满了他的T恤，让他像气球一样圆滚的令人发笑，脚下的土地坚硬不平，他边跑边跌跌撞撞地伸出手，徒劳地抓扯那个圆乎乎的轮廓。  
  
明明太阳散发那样温暖的光芒，凑近了却如此寒冷，他欣喜地大喊着越发接近，那轮太阳里却咕噜噜滚下来一个人。  
  
他被撞个满怀。  
  
李东赫穿着宽大的白衬衣泪汪汪的看着他，他蜜色的肌肤从半扣不扣的衣摆里露出来，牛仔裤绷紧大腿的轮廓，蛇样缠上来，用哼哼的声音质问他，用毛茸茸的脑袋顶着他，从喉结到锁骨，很是灵巧地解开他的衣扣，他的腰带，转着圈儿打滑向下......  
  
他们在太阳下翻滚，像两匹快乐的小马驹，沾了满身草籽，放肆地大声尖叫。  
  
“东赫是谁？”有人在他耳边突然提问。  
  
这声音如晴天霹雳，干干净净把李马克劈回现实。  
  
李马克睁开眼，他呼吸急促，脸上还带着一层不正常的潮红。  
  
CoCo,那个长着李东赫面容的男孩，安静地坐在李马克床上，居高临下看着他。  
  
“你为什么一直在睡觉的时候喊他的名字？”  
  
李马克张了张嘴，他本想问CoCo为什么又自动启动，但是那种被人窥视的羞愧感像潮水一样洗刷他的神经，让他无法张口，在CoCo的连环质问下节节败退。  
  
“你为什么那么激动的喘气？”男孩匍匐向前，他还穿着那套灰西装，李马克的直男审美让他在CoCo的造型参数上没有多下功夫。  
  
“为什么让他慢一点？”男孩影影绰绰，好像有点网络不稳定，但是声音一声比一声低沉。  
  
该死，他干嘛在家里装环绕式LUX保真音响？男孩的絮语如同细小的电流，密密麻麻流过心脏，血液都冲着下面流去——  
  
“你看到的他是哪样的？”男孩眨了眨眼，闪现之后数据初始化，李马克痛苦地呻吟一声。  
  
“这样吗？”男孩一丝不挂，漂亮的身体一如初见时那样，泛着淡淡的光芒。  
  
李马克一言不发，他的眸中黑沉沉的，死死盯住眼前的男孩。  
  
“马克哥哥现在也在喘气吗？”他越来越靠近，斟酌着用词，一脸天真，“是不是在用右手握着那里？”  
  
是的，而且很用力。他把快感积累的呼吸统统吞咽在喉咙，他的胸膛在起伏，汗珠滚落，热的好像能蒸腾出水蒸气一样。  
  
“我在电影里见过——”男孩的笑容在扩大，他俯下身，任由李马克湿淋淋的目光舔过胸前，“哥哥一定要很快速地上下握住，要把那里想象成又暖和又紧的甬道，一鼓作气，往最深处咬住才行。”  
  
“马克哥哥？”  
  
“别说了！”  
  
他像负伤的狮子低吼出声，狼狈地垂下头，羞愧的潮红从脸爬到耳朵蔓延至整个脖颈。  
  
所以他没看到男孩赤身裸体，跪在他身前的被子上，虔诚地用嘴唇贴着他的。  
  
那甚至是比雪花落下还要轻的触碰。  
  
他根本不知道CoCo在亲吻他。  
  
06  
  
李马克陷入了一种痛苦的纠结中。  
  
他好像不小心撞破了李东赫的秘密，还做了这样一个...梦。  
  
以至于他现在在办公室遇到李东赫都绕着走，下班准时消失，每天埋头在电脑前做事，让哥哥们发出“马克你是不是跟东赫吵架了”的疑问。  
  
当然没有啊。  
  
他看着李东赫揪着徐英浩的袖子控诉李马克刚刚拒绝他的咖啡的恶行，哼了一声，埋头泄愤式的在电脑上画动线。  
  
李东赫对每个人都这么好。  
  
他才不缺...那一杯咖啡呢。  
  
可是他为什么对每个人都这么好？李马克的动线越画越糟糕，干脆停下笔。  
  
为什么要这样总是对人散发热情？不累吗？  
  
为什么...又让我产生不该有的幻想呢？  
  
李马克请假了。  
  
他窝在单身公寓里像一碗发酵的酸奶，整天盯着明明灭灭的电子屏幕，忙着修改测试CoCo的程序。  
  
他原本面对CoCo还是有一点尴尬，甚至想要动手修改CoCo的脸部建模。  
  
可是......  
  
CoCo那张李东赫的脸，只要露出一点委屈的表情，他又心软了。  
  
他在沙发里写测试报告，CoCo把下巴搁在他肩头安静地看着他，就好像......是很美好很完美的人生一样的错觉。  
  
有时候他也会想，李东赫是不是也像这样，头枕着他爱的人的肩膀，轻轻哼着歌，捏他的痒痒肉和耳垂，发出很清脆的笑声，做些恶作剧的小把戏，直到对方故作生气的说“东赫你别闹了”才像被顺毛的猫一样安静下来。  
  
他可能，真的喜欢上李东赫了。  
  
可是李东赫又不喜欢他。  
  
07  
  
“东...赫？”李马克原本只是想出来去给CoCo换新的扬声器，却没想到会遇到李东赫。  
  
他怎么会出现在这里？围着白头巾的大叔冷淡地在冒着袅袅白气的大锅中捞煮，穿着透明套靴的女人露出苍白的大腿，倚靠电线杆吐出难闻的烟圈，飞行器起落，行人走下来又坐上去，那种热闹又冷漠的人声和钢筋铁骨的电子森林诡异的融合在一起。  
  
李东赫在这之中格格不入。  
  
他好像喝醉了。  
  
李东赫坐在路边那家油腻的拉面小摊里，手里抓着啤酒瓶，周围还散落了好些，他趴在长凳上摇摇晃晃，好像下一秒就要倒下。  
  
李马克暗骂一声，慌忙摘下卫衣的兜帽，跑上前去。  
  
“东赫？东赫？醒醒。”他轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，白头巾大叔在旁边点点桌面示意他把账结了。  
  
对方眼神涣散，长长的睫毛好像都凝结出厚重的水珠，稍有不慎就会掉下来。  
  
他在哭。  
  
李马克的心倏地揪起。  
  
李东赫半靠在他怀里，他能摸到他小臂上软乎乎的肉和细细的骨骼，闻到他错乱的带着酒味的呼吸。  
  
是真实的，可以触碰到的李东赫。  
  
“别哭啊东赫.....”他知道自己不会哄人，呐呐地低声说。  
  
远处灰扑扑的云层突然压来一阵阵闷雷，人群惊呼着四散。  
  
李东赫昏昏沉沉好容易对准了瞳距的焦点，他好像认出了李马克，又好像没有。  
  
他反复嗫嚅着什么，皱着鼻子眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，然后勾住李马克的脖子，像躲雨的小动物一样搂住了李马克。  
  
“我好想你啊.....”  
  
李马克身体一寸寸僵硬，他又想起了那个梦。  
  
他的胸腔里这次不是一群野马在奔跑，而是装满了整个草原在激烈碰撞。  
  
扑通，扑通。  
  
很大很冰凉的雨点砸在他们俩身上，李东赫哼哼唧唧地缠上来。  
  
扑通，扑通。  
  
不知道是谁先亲上谁的。  
  
他们身体冰冷，湿淋淋往下滴水，只有嘴唇相连的地方温暖，火热，缠绵。  
  
李马克收紧手臂，他小心地亲吻李东赫，牙齿和牙齿发出笨拙的碰撞，就好像这样能卑微地抓住幸福一样。  
  
李马克把人带回了他的公寓。  
  
家里静悄悄，李马克做贼心虚似的，刚进门就关掉了成像仪的电源。  
  
醉鬼头发尖都湿透的往下淌水，可仍是哼哼唧唧的跟张膏药皮一样黏在李马克身上，拼死不下来。  
  
“东赫...”李马克低声哄着，“先去洗个澡，小心着凉。”  
  
“不要。”李东赫扭动着身体，“要抱。”他的眼睛通红，抱着李马克像溺水的人找到了风浪里的踏木板，嘴唇因为亲吻呈现出粉嫩的色彩，李马克不自然地转开视线。  
  
“你不要走好不好？”  
  
“我不走。”李马克摇头，小心地把他抱到沙发上，海绵垫都吸饱了水往下一沉。  
  
李东赫又哭了，拼命往李马克身上凑，他在喃喃地反复念着什么。  
  
什么？  
  
李马克无奈地凑近。  
  
他终于听到了李东赫喃喃念出的名字。  
  
“李敏亨？”  
  
是他吗？  
  
你喜欢的人。  
  
他心里好像揣着团火，那是种雄性被踩中领地的愤怒，他故意很大声的咬住李东赫的嘴唇，直到他喊痛。  
  
他把李东赫湿透的衬衣很艰难地卷上去，脱掉。  
  
他的胸膛果然还是瘦瘦，带着少年人的精气，腰也很细，卡着牛仔裤那双修长的腿让他躁动不已。  
  
李东赫像个坏掉的布偶熊，任由他动作，只是在他进入的时候小小的喊痛，然后就开始用那种他受不了的尾音黏黏地呻吟。  
  
于是李马克就愈发卖力了。  
  
他知道，他喜欢李东赫，他要他很激烈的抱着他，嘴里只会喊他的名字，发出很大声的被他弄得眼泪汪汪的哭声，那是他的。  
  
他的李东赫。  
  
李东赫好像是醒了，他似乎哭着，又像是笑了，很满足的拿鼻尖蹭他的后颈，咬他的喉结，跟小动物似的缩在他的胸膛里。  
  
他们从沙发滚到地毯上，撞翻了水杯，撞倒了李马克堆叠的唱片，他们在狭小的空间用彼此碰撞着彼此，尖叫着，喊叫着，行乐于最原始的欲望。  
  
李马克喘着气把李东赫的头发整理好，看着李东赫朝他咯咯的笑，甚至是主动的缠上他的腰。  
  
他听到李东赫说——  
  
“敏亨，抱着我。”  
  
08  
  
他的血液变得冰凉，他看到李东赫赤裸的颈项里滑落项链。那种很老很老的黄铜款式，泛黄的电子相片上，男孩有一双圆圆的眼睛和珍贵的脸颊肉，很是亲密地搂着年少的李东赫。  
  
男孩长着跟他一样的脸。  
  
那是...李敏亨？  
  
他像被魔鬼击中了心神，手都在颤抖。  
  
那么...李马克又是谁？  
  
李东赫的表情几近绝望，可是他看到他动了动嘴唇，他说，  
  
“敏亨，我冷。”  
  
他缓缓转过身，身体如同被电流击中。  
  
李马克昏倒了。  
  
“东赫，你的实验体失控了。”推门进来的男孩一张俊朗冷漠的脸，刀削斧刻似的，手上一把电击枪。  
  
他看到李东赫带着红痕的肩膀，“啧”了一声，脱了身上的皮衣批头盖上去。  
  
“有点过分了啊，你动手还是我来？”  
  
“...他没失控。”李东赫慢慢转过头，疯狂过后他脸上的情潮还没褪去，大梦初醒一般低低地回答，皮衣滑落，露出大片皮肤。  
  
“他表现出喜欢你的行为，甚至还研发了一个你的VR形象......你还要瞒多久？”李帝努不知道要把目光放在哪里，怎么看房里这幅旖旎的模样都不适合他的存在。“这种类人情感是不被允许的。”  
  
“当初他被制造出来的初衷不就是想做研发工种吗？”李东赫惨笑。  
  
“那是敏亨哥的设想而已。”李帝努转过脸，尴尬地轻咳。  
  
“...我总觉得敏亨哥一直都在。”他正好瞥见窗外光子大厦上的巨幅广告。  
  
那个粉色卷发的男孩有一双圆圆的眼睛，倒下的时候正对落地窗。  
  
“无论是以什么形式。”他喃喃地低声说。  
  
李东赫根本不想再听他说话，他缓缓向前走，每一步都似变身的小人鱼痛苦行走刀尖，颤颤巍巍，剧痛无比。  
  
他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下落，在深色的羊毛地毯上开出一朵又一朵小花。  
  
那种很热很大颗的，0.18%含盐量的生理液体。  
  
他慢慢抚摸着李马克，或者说李敏亨有些凹陷的脸颊，往下，苍白着的嘴唇，脖颈上的青筋，还有手感很硬的斜方肌。那种男孩奇妙的天真感与男人的性感奇妙的混合在同一具躯体上，就好像曾寄托了他无数的爱恋一样。  
  
李敏亨是他的男朋友，是Dream组的队长，是他提出了仿真人的构想，甚至为此殚精竭虑，直到在医院被宣布脑死亡。  
  
眼前这个人长着李敏亨的脸，闭着眼长长沉睡的模样一如李东赫的噩梦，他甚至还在沙发里摸到了启动CoCo的电子笔，他看着李马克电脑里他的侧写，泪水就好像要止不住一样。  
  
他知道他按下去会是什么。  
  
那张跟他一模一样的脸影影绰绰出现，跪倒在李马克身旁，用跟他一样的表情哭泣。  
  
扬声器坏掉了，李东赫歪了歪头，他听不到CoCo的声音。  
  
但他甚至可以猜到CoCo要说的话。  
  
笨蛋李马克。  
  
傻瓜李敏亨。  
  
他，李敏亨，李马克，CoCo,就像一个莫乌比斯环，扭曲着尖叫着，就是摆脱不了那条长长的环。  
  
放任的结果是让这场噩梦一直延续。  
  
顺着脊柱下去颤抖的第一刀，蓝色液体溅上他冷漠僵硬的左脸，接着是第二刀。  
  
990802。  
  
他缓缓抚摸那段凸起的部分，那是李马克的激活码和编号。  
  
CoCo计划，失败。  
  
（完）  


**Author's Note:**

> *灵感与设定来自Blade Runner 、Blade Runner 2049


End file.
